Not Over
by rangerforever6
Summary: When Will gets his own fief after he's done with his training, he discovers a secret that can possibly be the downfall of Araulen. Does anyone believe him though?
1. Chapter 1

**o.k, here goes...my first fan fiction... hope you like it! i do not own rangers apprentice and any of the characters.**

Will was riding on tug, slowly moving to the castle at Sea cliff fief. He really wasn't in the mood to go and check in with the baron, but it was required. When he got into the castle yards Will put tug into the stables. Entering the castle, he gently knocked on Baron Ergell's study.

''Come in...'' a bland uncaring voice said. Will entered the room and instantly taking in a quick breath of air. The Baron looked exactly like Morgorath. The Barons thin red lips twisted up into a cruel smile. ''Ah, and here's our new Ranger...Will Treaty...''

''Yes Sir." will gave a low bow. ''the young man has manners to! How nice!" Will smiled sheepishly. He still couldn't get over the fact that Ergell looked exactly like Morgarath.

''So Will treaty...hows your old mentor Halt...? I hope he's well?'' The Barons face went up in a scornful smile.

"How did you know his name is Halt?'' The Barons smile went up wider into something more of a smear. ''I would think you would remember me...Will Treaty...''

Will was very intent on getting out of Ergells study as soon as possible. They arranged for Will to stay in the cabin a little into the woods. Will pratically ran out of the castle, mounting Tug so fast without a word to the stable boy. _O.k, that wasn't Morgarath, they just look alike that's all, _he thought. That didn't change his thoughts.

**flashback...**

Morgarath was sitting in his war tent thinking things over. He was making the choice wether to let this man either ruin everything or help him survive this war.

''if i do trust you Aldo, how in the name of Duncans dandraft are you going to look like me?'' Morgarath stormed.

''My Lord, don't underestimate my skills in the theature art. this is the only way to create the elimate of suprise again.'' Aldo did have a point. Just a few days ago a young Ranger somehow figured out their war plans. Morgarath spit on the table. ''But how are you EVER going to fight like i actually would _Aldo_?"

there was a silence between the two men. ''well, I can always train.''

''_YOU, _train and be as good as me in just a few months? never!''

''i already know how to sword fight my Lord, all I have to do is master your moves.'' Aldo said calmly.

For a moment Morgarath just sat there, trying to think of something other than letting Aldo take his place. The only reason why Aldo and Morgarath were planning this out was because of the poor chance against the other side. Morgarath knew that if he was still alive this war would never end. finaly, he made his choice. ''Agreed.'' Both of the men exchanged wicked grins between one another.

...

Will came to his cabin and packed. As soon as he was done he made a cup of coffee. _Later, _he thought.

_Later i will investigate. _

_**that's it! please R&R! good or bad, i want opinions! ill put out chapter 2 on the marrow ASAP!**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

Will Quietly slipped over the castl walls of Seacliff fief. quietly jumping from shadow to shadow, avoiding the guards making his way to the Barons study.

The reason why he was doing this was because He had a hunch that Baron Erell was none other than Morgarath Will could not help himself to go check to see if it actually was Morgarath. If it was Araulen would be in the deepest trouble. Will couldn't bare to think of what would happen if the Baron Erell was Morgarath and it went unnoticed.

When Will reached the main tower and fell still against the stone, waiting for the gards to pass. When the coast was clear, he began to climb up. Will remembered when he did this six years ago when he was still a part of the ward. Things were so different. Reaching the window, he pushed the shudders open to reveal the office.

First, Will decided to look through Erell's desk. Making sure nothing looked different after he was done. When he decided that nothing was wrong and that Erell was not Morgarath, he saw a letter.

The letter was sitting in the garbage can . the letter was never oppened , and was sealed with a wax seal...the desighn lookes quite familiar...

Wills thinking was cut off when he heard foot steps comming to the tower. He hastily made for the dark corner and just barley froze before the door oppened.

The Baron came in looking skeptical. He turned on the light and sat at his desk.

"stupid paperwork...'' he muttered. ''if only i could just trigger the plan now...im tired of this Morgarath buisness...''

Will tried hard not to gasp. He was right. The fake Baron picked up the letter from the garbage can. ''How did this get in there...'' he opened it with his letter opener and snorted after he read the hole thing. he picked it up and threw it in the garbage. He left the room again.

Will quietly lept to the desk and read the letter...

_'Erell',_

_We should take action sometime soon. the Ranger is getting suspicious. remember how hard it was to cover up your identity for the previous Ranger. Lets not take that risk again. we can not take anymore chances. do not ignore me any more. Remember i know who you actually are. _

_,waldo _


End file.
